


Sushi Night

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff I guess, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Rated for some swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Nanu and Ysmir go out for their usual “sushi night”.Unfortunately for Ysmir, it’s raining, as usual, when he goes to get Nanu.Ysmir’s misfortune means Nanu’s amusement.





	Sushi Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fucking tired and sick but like hopefully y’all enjoy this. Been thinking about this for a while now.

It was raining again, as usual.

The raindrops pelted the old police station, a sound so common that Nanu didn’t even acknowledge it.

It wasn’t until he realized the time and date that an amused grin spread across his face.

It was a “Sushi Night”, which meant that Ysmir was going to show up soon to drag Nanu out for some sushi and saké.

And it was raining.

Which meant that the Goomy were out and about.

Normally, this would mostly be a cautionary bit of information- Goomy could be rather dangerous, due to the way that they ate, but with Ysmir...

Well-

There was the sounds of faint cursing, and a familiar knock at the police station door, though the rhythm was off compared to usual, most likely from a struggle.

A struggle that Nanu wheezed a laugh at once he opened the door, revealing a, to him, comical scene.

Standing at 6’3, with a body of thick muscle and fat, Ysmir was typically a rather intimidating man at first glance, but currently, he held none of the possible intimidation he normally would.

Instead, his large form was slouched from the strain of the multitude of Goomy that were eagerly climbing onto him, burbling happily as they crowded around and on him, despite the fact that the man was trying to fend them off with his free hand- the other, holding onto a large umbrella to shield himself from the rain.

Nanu looked behind Ysmir, noting the cackling murkrow in the background- one of the wild ones that liked to follow Ysmir, and he started laughing even harder.

“This isn’t funny!” Ysmir grouched as he struggled to detach the Goomy from his body. “This happens every time I come to visit when it’s raining! Max Repels don’t do shit!”

“It’s- It’s still funny, though.” Nanu wheezed out between laughs.

He could laugh at Ysmir’s misfortune, since the Goomy had never once done any actual harm to Ysmir, as odd as it seemed.

“Just- shut up and help me out! I can’t reach my bag of Poké Beans like this!” Ysmir said as he struggled with the overly affectionate Goomy that plagued him.

Nanu considered letting him suffer a bit longer, but decided against it, since he was getting hungry.

Carefully, he took the bag of Poké Beans Ysmir kept in one of his front pockets, and scattered the contents away from them both, but not before shutting the door to the station.

Couldn’t have the meowths stealing all the beans, after all.

The Goomy, now enticed by the free beans, finally left the man alone, opting to pursue the tasty treats for now.

In an instant, Nanu felt himself being grabbed by Ysmir, and hauled away.

He expected it by now, and as such, allowed it until they reached the end of the route and the rain, where Ysmir set him down, the two calling up some ride Pokémon to fly into Malie City.

“Ugh, I might have to stop by the Pokémon Center.” Ysmir muttered. “Those little terrors got me covered in their secretions.”

“I can just push you into a pond at the garden.” Nanu offered jokingly. “That’d do the trick.”

“Fuck no.” Ysmir said immediately, though without any malice. 

Nanu shrugged. “I tried.”

Ysmir’s response was more grumbling, much to Nanu’s continued amusement.

It didn’t take long for them to land by the Pokémon Center in Malie City, where Nanu waited for Ysmir to clean up before the two would head over to Sushi High Roller.

As he waited, he began thinking to himself.

Despite everything, times like this, spent with Ysmir, were some of the few moments he enjoyed.

He felt comfortable in the man’s presence, and actually genuinely smiled as they ribbed one another playfully.

It was nice, he had to admit, to match wits and humor with someone.

And although there was always and will always be a voice in his head that told him he didn’t deserve this, he could drown it out along with his sorrows, so long as Ysmir’s thunderous voice and energetic presence was by his side.

Though, these thoughts were far too sentimental for Nanu to actually share with Ysmir.

Besides, he was certain that he already knew.

Even if one ignored Ysmir’s aura reading ability, he was certain that, through their playful banter, he could see just how much he meant to Nanu.

So, with these thoughts in his head, he immediately ribbed Ysmir once he returned from cleaning himself up, laughing freely at the responses and retorts thrown back at him as the two walked towards Sushi High Roller.

As always, the night ended just as any other “Sushi Night” did-with Nanu grilling Ysmir for being such a light weight, and with Ysmir, drunk after maybe two cups of saké, trying his best to deny this fact, though his eyes were heavy with sleep, and his face flushed from the alcohol.

And like always, Nanu would let him linger at the police station for a while, to try and get him to sober up before he attempted to fly back home, but as usual, Ysmir would just pass out on one of his couches, a few meowths on top of him.

Nanu would just smirk and shake his head at this, before heading to bed himself, waking up the next morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast, smiling to himself, warm at the thought of someone being there with him.

It was a routine he had grown accustom to, a routine he treasured, especially in those early morning hours, cup of joe in hand as he watched Ysmir fight the meowths off while trying to cook, face seeming in a permanent grin as he took in the antics.

He’d close his eyes, smiling to himself as he felt a sense of peace flood him, one of the rare times in which he let himself relax, feeling as content and lazy as his cats.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
